partytothestachefandomcom-20200213-history
EWW: Pokémon Emergency
*Narration +1 *The title card feels the need to use the actual Pokémon logo instead of using the regular font. +1 *Foreshadowing of Jessie and James +1 *Ash claims he wouldn't steal a Pokémon, but he stole a bike in the last episode, he's still a thief, so shouldn't he spend some time in jail? +1 *Ash's Pokédex is halfway out of his pocket, which means if he had just ran a little more it might've slipped out +1 *Officer Jenny's pose is awkwardly enthusiastic +1 *Ash never had a picture taken so the picture on his Pokédex shouldn't exist, unless of course it happened off-screen +1 *Even if it did happen off-screen, Ash should've known why he had to have his picture taken +1 *Dexter: "If lost or stolen I cannot be replaced" What if Ash broke you somehow, or are you somehow indestructible? Is there insurance for you or not? +1 *Where the heck did Misty come from? +1 *No one who watches the sky for a living notices the giant Meowth hot air balloon +1 *James: "The people of Viridian City will be sorry they ever saw this face" But your face clearly isn't visible on the wanted poster! +1 *Meowth: "We're all sorry to see your face" Meowth is a dipping sauce to James +1 *Meowth: "We're here to capture rare and unusual Pokémon" Exposition dialogue +1 *Meowth: "And just remember, I'm the top cat" But people of the Pokémon World shouldn't know what a cat is, right? +1 *Officer Jenny does a crazy unnecessary stunt to get into the Pokémon Center +1 *Jenny: "Oh my goodness! I left my motorcycle parked at the front desk" No duh +1 *Green Pidgey cuckoo clock +1 *Delia's ringtone is annoying +1 *Delia takes off her spa mask and hair towel just to talk to her son +1 *Delia: "It took your father four days to get there" Ash's dad was a bigger noob than his son +1 *Also Ash's father NEVER makes an on-screen appearance, which has spawned multiple unnecessary fan theories to find out who it is when in reality we will probably never know +1 *Delia: "You're the apple of his eye!" Ash's father never checks on his son, likewise Ash doesn't either. For all we know Ash and his father have no relationship +1 *Delia: "And are you changing your underwear every day?" *sigh* +1 *What the heck is Arcanine doing on a tablet with the legendary birds? +1 *Ash mistakes a sculpture of Articuno for Ho-Oh, but I'll give him a break since it's a pretty poor silhouette and Oh-Oh isn't an official Pokémon yet +0 *Even Nurse Joy's PC has the exact same annoying ringtone +1 *Ash answers a random phone call that might not be any of his business +1 *Professor Oak somehow turns on the wrong camera while talking to Ash +1 *Professor Oak was expecting Ash to pick up the call even though anyone could've picked it up +1 *Professor Oak has some privilege to talk through the secret screen behind the Arcanine tablet drawing +1 *There is no way Professor Oak can see the Articuno tablet sculpture if there even is a Quickcam nearby +1 *So let me get this straight, Professor Oak called a random phone in Viridian City and wasn't expecting anyone specific to pick up and ended up talking to Ash after speaking to his mother minutes earlier? +1 *Oak: "Mmm, anchovies, spinach and pineapple pizza!" Exposition dialogue +1 *Also where did that pizza place GET the anchovies from? Anchovies are an saltwater fish that live in the real world, so how in the world did that pizza place get the anchovies? +1 *Misty pops out of nowhere just to keep the plot going +1 *Misty goes from steaming mad to pity after Ash brings up Pikachu's condition +1 *Nurse Joy conveniently brings Pikachu out of the hospital room as Ash and Misty talk about him +1 *In a world of coincidences, Officer Jenny alarms Viridian City a gang of criminals are about to attack, and conveniently Team Rocket's balloon is floating over the Pokémon Center, where Ash, Pikachu and Misty conveniently are +1 *James: "And how dare they act like we're criminals! They should welcome Team Rocket" Because you kind of ARE criminals, you don't get a wanted poster for nothing +1 *Also Jessie's lipstick disappears in this short scene +1 *In the time it took for Team Rocket to throw their Poké Balls through the glass ceiling of the Pokémon Center and Koffing to use Smokescreen, Jessie and James already got down from their balloon which is maybe 300 feet in the air! +1 *No one tries calling for Officer Jenny or any kind of help while Team Rocket cites their motto +1 *Jessie and James give their names away in their motto, not the smartest thing for wanted criminals to do +1 *No one is phased by the talking Meowth in front of them +1 *Jessie: "Pikachu? We're not interested in your precious rat" The funny thing is that after this episode Team Rocket will spend the next few seasons of Pokémon trying to capture Pikachu and other Pokémon but failing miserably each time +1 *This is literally the only Pokémon Center to have an emergency Pikachu power source +1 *Nurse Joy is sending all of the Pokémon to Pewter City, but what happens if there's a mistake in the transport system? Will the Pokémon get lost in cyberspace and die? Will the Pokémon just cease to exist? +1 *Misty sends out a Goldeen to fight Team Rocket when it's clearly in a disadvantage +1 *Character covers up idioticness by saying they were warming up cliché +1 *Ash peddles Misty's burnt up bike and uses it to charge up friction energy to make electricity somehow. This isn't even logical! And how does Pikachu's electricity get charged up by this? +1 *This is one weird montage of Team Rocket getting shocked by Pikachu +1 *Pikachu's Thundershock and Koffing's Smokescreen combine to make... a large explosion? +1 *How did Team Rocket get back on their balloon? There was nobody in it to throw a rope at them and take them back in +1 *Also Team Rocket's balloon pops for no reason, blasting them away to who knows where +1 *Nobody cares that Ash's Pikachu just blew up a Pokémon Center and left it in ruins +1 *Misty's fear of Bug Pokémon +1 Sin Tally: 56 Sentence: Bug Pokémon P